Loose Ends
by Feeva
Summary: After an incident at sea seperates her from her family, Yukinoshita Yukino becomes an assassin for hire. Her goal, to bring her family to ruin, no matter the cost. But a certain individual becomes an obstacle to her plans.
1. Prologue

I waited in the lobby of the cruise ship, checking my phone frequently as time passed. Nee-san was taking her sweet time in the restroom, no doubt to spite me. Her desire to annoy me seemed to grow with each passing year. I had learned by now to conceal my emotions, and not to give her even an inch of pleasure from her pointless endeavors. But even though I had kept my reactions hidden from her smiling visage, it only seemed to have spurred her on, the time between her actions lessening.

"Yukino-channnn!"

Nee-san jogged up to me, her short raven hair waving in the air. The ends were hued with purple, a decision mother protested, but luckily for her, father was all for it. She was armed with a grin bright enough to charge tens of thousands of solar panels for weeks. She wore a plain white sun dress which highlighted her developing curves, and complementing them was a pair of brown sandals. She radiated an aura of sunshine, her mere presence commanding those nearby to look at her in awe.

Next to her, my presence was almost nonexistent.

Quiet, unfriendly, and lonely, I was the antithesis to my sister. Although I admit, I was not without my own physical charm, but no one bothered with me while my sister was around.

"Nee-san." I replied in my signature monotone tone as a greeting, not even sparing her a glance. I dared not to comment on her late timing, for fear of inciting another tiresome conversation with her.

"Aww... You're so cute when you act shy Yukino-chan!" she stated proudly, wrapping her arms around me from behind, picking me up and snuggling her head into my shoulder.

"N-nee-san… l-let go. Stop acting like a child." Her only response to my meek protestation was to increase the intensity of her hug.

As I struggled desperately to free myself from my sister's grasp, mother came into view. Her face shifted into a displeased look as she came near.

"Haruno, let go of your sister this instant. You are embarrassing us." She had a calm tone, yet anyone listening in could tell that her voice was edged with ice. "And Yukino, fix your hair- you must always look presentable in public."

In her usual outfit of a traditional Yukata, my mother always looked elegant. Her hair was the same color of mine and my sister's, tied into a bun. It didn't need to be said that our mother was indeed a queen among women. She had a permanent smile, one slight enough just to be noticed, but I knew what was behind it: an unrelenting demon capable of manipulating any human being. To her, every single word was calculated, every simple gesture was planned, every friendship came with benefits.

She expected us to follow in her footsteps. Nee-san fulfilled those expectations naturally. She easily slipped on a mask whenever guests that had to be pleased were around, and her attractiveness coupled with her alluring persona drew in people like flies. I was not blessed with such abilities. I was attractive, but I had no allure whatsoever. My cold words drove into people like spikes, and the looks I gave them bore into their skulls, thus making me unsociable.

I knew mother thought me a disappointment. I tried desperately to match my sister's pace, but to no avail. Although she never voiced out her thoughts, every time I drove another potential asset away, every time I wept when I felt hurt, I could feel her stare from across the room, making my skin crawl. I dared not to look back at her, for fear of what I may encounter.

It was painful, being unable to please her. At this point, my goal of surpassing my older sister seemed nothing more than a silly pipe dream.

"Remember, there is to be a social gathering in this lobby tonight. I want both of you here dressed in your Yukatas and down here by 7:00 pm, understood?" she stated, a general in the army giving orders to lower ranked soldiers, orders that could never be disobeyed.

"Yes mother," we responded in unison.

"Good, now head back to your room and prepare. Haruno, watch your sister; we can't afford any mistakes tonight." She turned around and left us.

I bit my lip. I was the only concerning outlier in the family, something my mother was obviously weary of.

"Let's go Yukino-chan!" My sister turned to me again, swiping up my hand without consent, and began dragging me towards our rooms. I felt almost like a dog being walked by its owner, making me uncomfortable to the point of shivering. After a few minutes of this, I managed to wrench my hand out of her dire grip. She turned her head to look at me momentarily, a sad, contemplative look on her face which lasted for only a second, before changing back to her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Mean! So mean Yukino-chan! You are hurting your dear sister's feelings!" she complained pointlessly, puffing her cheeks slightly.

I ignored her protests and went on ahead without her, I heard her footsteps follow for a few seconds before stopping altogether. I glanced behind me. She was nowhere to be found. I began making my journey to my room at a rapid pace, without her infuriating presence to keep me company, though I began to feel a little lonely. Luckily, the room was nearby to our location, as I was bad with directions.

As I took out the keycard to the room, I spotted a certain blond-haired boy coming out of the room near to mine. A handsome face. One I used to trust... emphasis on used to. He spotted me, about to call my name. I went back to ignoring him, quickly going into the room and shutting the door.

I was sharing the room with my sister. We had yet to unpack our bags, hence the two suitcases left on the floor. It was an elegant white room, with two beds and a balcony overlooking the vast sea. I climbed into one of them, after grabbing a book from my suitcase, and pulled the sheets over my body. I opened the book, gazing at its contents. Cute furry creatures greeted my vision. A warm feeling spread throughout my body. I had always wanted a cat for a pet, but I never asked my mother, out of fear that I would be harshly reprimanded.

Soon enough, I began to feel tired. My eyelids began to grow heavy, and I gave in, closing the book and laying it next to my pillow before entering a deep slumber.

* * *

"Yukino-channn!"

 ** _Thump_**

I felt a mass of weight jump right on top of me. My stomach flared up in pain as arms grappled around me. Nee-san began to roll around the bed, taking me along with her, further scrambling my groggy mind. I was in no shape to resist her assault. When It became apparent that I wouldn't give her much of a fight, she let off of me, leaving me in a crumpled and broken heap.

"Aww… you're no fun Yukino-chan!" she happily stated.

A groan was my only response.

"Anyways, it's time to get up! We've got a party remember? I've picked out your for you. Let's go!"

This time I offered no response at all, opting for silence in place of it. I wished Nee-san would just go away and disappear, leaving me alone so I could nap in peace.

"If you aren't there, mother will be mad you know?" she mentioned in a sadistic grin.

Coming from her, it was not a statement, but a threat. Instantaneously, I sat up in bed. It was mortifying, with Nee-san playing me easily as she would a fiddle, but even I knew better than to anger mother.

Nee-san's smile was bigger than ever, if that was even possible, as she took me by the arm and dragged me toward a bath which she had already prepared. She looked at expectantly.

"Nee-san, I can take care of myself. I have no need for your assistance," I said plainly, with little hope of getting my way.

Unfortunately, I was correct. Nee-san once again took on an even more sadistic grin, this time with a glint in her eye. She approached slowly, like a hunter would stalk a rabbit. I took a few steps back, but it was futile, as the back of my legs were blocked by the imposing bathtub.

She pounced.

* * *

I was sitting in the bathtub, a deep red blush adorning my cheeks, which was not from the heat of the water. I felt ashamed that I let myself be taken advantage of so easily. I was able to console myself with the thought that Nee-san was just someone who couldn't be refused. Outside of the tub was Nee-san, her hair tied up so it wouldn't get wet from any rogue splashes. After she finished assisting with me with my bath, she gestured for me to exit.

As I stepped out of the basin, I noticed a light blue yukata with a flower pattern, completed with the image of a single cat that appeared to be bounding across the midriff, laid out for me. I turned my head to look at Nee-san with appreciation, but she turned her head just as quickly. If she were any faster, I would've been convinced that she was simply just cleaning out the tub, minding her own business, but she wasn't that fast. Before she hid her face from my line of vision, I caught a glimpse of a rare sight. Her real face. Unsmiling, yet not unhappy. One that was observant, searching for my reaction.

As I began to dress and prepare myself for the party, I wondered about my sister's strange behavior today. Usually she would take advantage of every single chance she had to tease and bother me. She has done so, but there were a few leaks in her façade today, which to me was unheard of. I began to feel a bit suspicious of her actions- there was no reason for her to be this way, was there? Being always vigilant of my sister's schemes, I held on to that doubt.

After I was finished with my yukata, I began to reach for my usual red ribbons, only to be stopped by Nee-san.

"I don't think mother would like for you to wear those tonight," she said, her usual smile taking over again.

I was confused. "Why?" I scrunched up my eyebrows, looking back at her.

"She specifically asked me to not include any extra ornaments for tonight."

"Oh," I said, handing them to Nee-san. I would rather be safe then provoke mother tonight.

"Alright then! Let's go!" she suddenly burst out, grabbing my hand without permission as usual, dragging me out the door.

* * *

Hosted by my family, the party was a crowded, noisy place, as expected. Many attendees hung out in groups, loudly conversing and downing glasses of wine. What I assumed to be guards stood by the doors. I noticed they were armed, an unusual sight, but it didn't peak much of my interest. I saw my mother and father in the center of the lobby, people lining up for a chance to speak with them. They both took on a professional stance, treating their guests with respect. My sister was in a similar situation, except with more teenagers around her age. Her smile was in full blast, laughing and chatting, directing their eyes and ears in her general area.

Even with my biased feelings towards my family, I felt a surge of pride at the sight of them, only for my spirits to be forced down at the thought my own efforts. I was standing in the corner, silent, unwelcoming, and transparent. Although it most likely wasn't my fault, as there weren't many children my age aboard the vessel, I couldn't help but feel ashamed at my nonexistent contributions our family's cause.

I caught sight of mother beckoning for me to come over, index finger curling in repeatedly. I assumed that some guest had inquired about my presence, as that is the only reason she would ever call me over.

I dutifully came over to her, hands grasped in a V-shape in front of my waist. As I approached, I took my steps carefully. I was not about to trip and ruin what could possibly be my one chance to impress mother today.

After situated myself by my mother's side, I looked over to the opposite side. I shouldn't have been surprised to see the Hayamas, our long-time family friends.

"Ah! Yukino-chan, you look so beautiful tonight!" Mrs. Hayama exclaimed, her hands reaching over to pat my head. I used to appreciate her kind words, rubbing my head as she did, but after a certain incident, whenever she did so, I felt like a dog, wagging its tail in order to appease its masters.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mother's eyes harden as she observed my expression turn sour. I attempted to fix it immediately, but changing my face from something other then what I truly felt was difficult. Switching back to a blank stare was the best I could do.

"Oh! You must want to see Hayato!" she continued. An invisible lightbulb turned on over her head.

My eyes widened. She didn't know about our falling out. "Wai- " Before I could complete my statement, mother placed a freezing hand on my shoulder, stopping me from objecting.

"Of course. She would love to see him." My mother calmly replied in my place, only I could feel the frost in her tone, emphasizing the word "love".

I slowly turned my head around, looking at my mother in the eyes, coming to a realization.

Her usual slight smile was tilted higher, giving her a cruel look.

She knew.

As Mrs. Hayama turned around to call her son over, I was in deep thought. How could she possibly know? I made sure there weren't any leaks of the incident, so how? Out of all the possibilities, there was only one that made sense. Only one loose cannon that I couldn't possibly influence.

Nee-san.

I've never told her, but it's safe to assume Hayama-kun has. He always admired her, her ability to adapt and mold herself to rise above the expectations of others. He always confided in her, something that I used to feel envious about. I began to feel my emotions about to burst as he approached me, another smiling face to annoy me tonight.

"We should give the both of you some time alone. Now go off and play." My mother stated, holding on her sinister visage as she moved her hand in the "go away" motion.

Hayama-kun and I began to walk in the opposite direction from our parents. Silence came upon us, saying more about our current relationship better than words ever would.

"So, Yukino-chan. How has your day been?"

Fury took over, some of it making it on to my expression. Visibly flinching, he quickly backed up. He had no right to call me by that title anymore, and he should know it. Even if he was simply testing the waters, I was not going to let that go. He had to know the consequences of his actions.

I slowly let a breath of air escape from my lungs.

I continued to ignore him. I must keep calm. Even if she wasn't looking at us, mother was always watching.

Suddenly, he grasped the sleeve of my yukata. His final act of desperation.

"Listen to me for just one second! Please!" His was voice was mixed with various emotions: uncertainty, indignity, and shame. He was beginning to reach out of his comfort zone, just to attempt to reconcile with me. Anyone would've been flattered at the amount of effort he was exerting. Anyone but me.

"Unhand me, you mongrel." My voice, a blizzard, enveloping him, enclosing him in ice. I offered no forgiveness. I had none. Nothing would make me forget that day when he had left me alone, when I had needed him the most.

The ambience dampened. Guests began to stare. The lights seemed to darken. Although I had not said my reply aloud, everyone around our nearby area could tell something was going on from the mood alone, but only one stare in particular concerned me. A knife running down the back of my head, and into my spine.

I need to get out of here.

I briskly walked in Nee-san's general direction. Where I had seen her last, she shouldn't be too hard to find. Sure enough, I walked into a gaggle of rowdy teen. A couple looked at me, whispering amongst themselves as I passed by. In the center of them was Nee-san, giggling and socializing, a natural hypnotist, the crowd to following in her wake. I walked up to her, tugging at her sleeve. She moved her head down to look at me, her smile reminding me of mother's.

"Yes Yukino-channnnn?" she said, dragging out my name in an attempt to continue her cutesy manner.

"Nee-san, I want to go back to the room," I softly whispered in her ear, currently not in the mood to raise my voice any higher.

She looked at me quizzically and smirked. "If you haven't noticed, I'm quite busy right now. Ah! I know! How about you go talk to Hayato-kun? I'm sure he would love your company!"

I turned around immediately and began to leave the lobby, ignoring Nee-san's weak attempts to call me back. I should've known that Nee-san was going to be no help. Fatigue began to set in. My eyes began to sting; it was a horrible feeling. Why did everyone in around me have to be this way?

I attempted to look for my room, but all the corridors, elevators, and stairwells confused me. I opted just to wander around until I found it, a tactic that worked well for me in the past. Most of the time anywa-.

"Urp!" I whimpered as I planted my face into what I assumed to be someone's leg. Clutching my nose as I backed up, attempting to see through the flare of pain. What I assumed to be a man wore a black trench coat that encompassed his entire body, his hands gloved in a similar color.

The thing that was most startling was that he wore a mask, one that reminded me of the ones worn by the plague doctors during the Black Death. It looked like it had been etched out of bone, the hallow abyss for eyeholes pointed at me, stealing my voice away. Atop all this as a top hat of a matching color.

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice came out of the mask, one that did not suit his current image. It was a serene sound that somehow calmed and terrified me.

"Y-yes, I'm okay," I replied awkwardly. Responding to a masked man was much more difficult than initially thought.

"Are you lost, child?"

I slowly nodded. I've learned not to judge people by their attire, yet he still unsettled me. But, as hard as it was to admit, I was hopelessly lost.

"Your room number?"

"117."

He nodded, seemingly making a mental note to himself.

"Come, I will guide you there." He held out his hand to me, his palm facing upwards.

Wearily, I placed my hand on top of his, and we began our journey.

As he guided me, I came to a realization. For once I didn't think to remove my hand. Unlike mother's or Nee-san's, his was warm, comforting, and inviting. It made me feel at ease.

We finally came to a stop at my room. We both were silent for the majority of the walk.

"You know… I never got your name," he spoke, a soft purr like that of a cat.

"Yukinoshita Yukino." I felt like he deserved some sort of reward after all he had done for me.

He stopped to consider for a moment before asking another question, one that put me on edge.

"And do you know where your mother and sister are currently?" he asked.

It was unsettling that he knew that I had a sister and mother. I supposed he had figured out by my last name, as we were well-known throughout Chiba.

"In the lobby, attending a party."

I didn't feel too worried about telling him this. It was fairly common knowledge to everyone aboard the ship.

It was a couple of seconds before his next response.

"I suppose that does make my job easier," he sighed.

Wait, what?

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, he reached over to the nearest fire alarm, pulling the lever.

His once warm hands became cold.

* * *

I awoke in the dark closet of my room, my hands cuffed, my mouth gagged with cloth. I attempted to struggle and remove my bonds, but to no avail. I was never good with dark enclosed spaces. Tears began to well up in my eyes out of fear. The alarms blared constantly. I listened to the sound of racing feet, most likely guests in a hurry to save their possessions.

I heard the door to my room slam open, a panicked voice following it.

"Yukino! Where are you!?"

Nee-san!

I began to bang my head against the door of the closet. It hurt immensely.

The door swung open, revealing Nee-san with a relived look on her face. It quickly changed to horror when she noticed the position I was in, rendering her speechless.

I noticed a dark shadow approach from behind. I tried to yell out a warning, only for it to be stopped by the gag.

Raising his hand, the masked man swiftly brought it down on Nee-san's temple. She fell to the ground.

I screamed internally, panicking, twisting and turning. The cuffs were digging into my wrist, making me bleed.

After he was done placing Nee-san in restraints similar to mine, he proceeded to jab a needle into my neck. Almost instantly, a cloud came upon me, dampening my senses, sending me into a dark haze.

* * *

I came back to reality only a small while later. Nee-san was staring at me, her eyes-wide as the moon above our heads. We were on the deck of the ship. It was empty except for the three of us. My yukata offered no protection against the frosty winter winds, making me shake. Our abductor walked up to the both of us, swiftly removing our gags

While I was catching by breath, Nee-san began to hurl foul insults and threats in his direction, hatred burning in her irises, mostly words that I thought I would never hear leave her mouth.

His only reaction was to place his index finger over the supposed area of his mouth, the other hand unsheathing a wicked blade.

Nee-san's words ceased immediately.

"Listen, this is nothing personal children, but your mother has put her hands in places she doesn't belong. She must be taught a lesson." Unlike last time, the smooth tone he had was gone, replaced with a grim hallow echo, one that demanded to be feared.

Just as he finished his statement, I saw mother arrive at the deck, escorted by a dozen guards, all armed with handguns.

The masked man held Nee-san by her right arm, the scruff of my yukata in his other hand, and stepped onto the very edge of the deck, holding us over the open ocean.

The guards approached, their handguns drawn.

"Put those down, or they both go overboard!" the masked man said. The conviction in his voice boomed.

My mother signaled for them to lower their arms. "What do you want?" she said, as silent and calm as she possibly could with everyone hearing her. I could tell it was on the edge of turning into panic.

"Choose." He was the one in control now, his voice unsettling everyone in the area, including mother. "Choose who gets to live. The other one goes for a swim."

"No." Regaining her composure, her voice brought forth the force of a glacier, combating him. "Release them, or I will make you regret ever setting foot on this vessel."

His grip on the both of us loosened. "You've messed with the wrong kind of people, sticking your fingers where they shouldn't be. I've been told to make you pay for the consequences. Now Choose. You have 10 seconds by the time I finish this sentence." His voice echoing through the air.

10…

Nee-san and I exchanged looks.

9…

"Mother! Choose Yukino! I'll be fine!" Nee-san yelled defiantly.

I was stunned. Why?

8…

I attempted to talk to my mother, to convince her to pick Nee-san,

7…

I was the worthless one. I never had any real friends. I could never follow your expectations…

6…

Nee-san was the best at everything. She was surrounded by people. She fulfilled every single one of your expectations…

5…

But only a squeak came out of my mouth, my voice wouldn't cooperate with me.

4…

For possibly the first time in her life, mother looked confused.

3…

The masked man was practically holding the both of us with his fingers, ready to move at a moment's notice.

2…

Mother's eyes refocused, her breath steady, she had come to a decision.

1…

"Haruno." An emotionless one-word statement.

Time slowed.

Nee-san turned her head to look at me helplessly, opening her mouth. The man's grip on her tightened, flinging her towards the deck.

The guards raised their handguns.

The man let go of my collar, letting me fall into the abyss.

* * *

I hit the water. Cold instantly greeted me, sapping what little stamina I had. As I struggled to stay afloat I screamed, calling out for mother and Nee-san to help me. I heard many things above, guns firing, mother's orders, nee-san's wail.

It didn't matter anymore. I ran out of strength, my body failing me, and I sank to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Beta-ed by Claudaujay, please check them out if you have the time! Also read and review! ;3


	2. Chapter 1

Apologies for any discrepancies between chapters, I was unable to get ahold of my usual beta-reader, so this went un-betaed, but as soon as they respond I'll be sure to update.

* * *

Water enshrouded me, a hand dragging me to the ocean's dark depths. Despite its freezing cold, unlike a few seconds before, I was not panicking. Somehow, I felt only calm, only peace, accepting of my unavoidable death. However, before I lost consciousness, I felt another hand grab ahold of me. Its grip stealing away from that of the oceans, a fishing pole that caught a wonderful prize.

My consciousness rose, only slightly, as my vision was clouded by fatigue. I was wrapped in what seemed like a rough, yet very warm cloth. The surface which I was laid on, was hard, constantly swaying, possibly a seafaring vessel. I heard the ocean, its calm waves only interrupted by the noise of an engine. Opposite of the side I was laying, I could make out a blurry silhouette of a person, standing at attention, watching the area, a cautious guardian.

I felt my mind fall back into the darkness.

* * *

I awoke in bed, blankets covering my body, like a child in her mother's womb. I felt safe and warm in my little cocoon. I kept my eyes shut tight in an attempt to go back to sleep, but to no avail; it would not come back to me.

A rush of memories suddenly filled my brain, and along with it came a horrible pain, like that of a thousand needles. But none of it made sense- was it some forgotten dream I had? I must've stayed up too late reading about cats again. I clutched my head in a pointless attempt to ward it off, rolling around my bed, causing a racket.

I heard a door open. Opening my eyes, moonlight flowed through the curtains, signaling nighttime.

"Mother?" I saw her enter through the door. She looked so beautiful in her yukata. Her wholesome smile shone as her eyes gazed warmly at me, causing me to smile at her as well.

"I'm sorry…. I'm not your mother," she said. She sounded strange today. Is she sick?

"Are you messing me with again? Father gets upset when you do that you know," I told her, puffing out my cheeks. She was acting so weird today.

"You're sick, you need to rest."

Sick? I don't feel sick. Everything felt perfectly fine.

Everything except for that nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"I'm sorry I made so much noise. I had a bad dream last night," I said as I looked around the room. Since when did we own a house as small as this?

"…What kind of dream?" I heard from behind me, her voice beginning to sound almost robotic. The transition was like a tangled ball of yarn, unraveling and becoming a single string.

Huh?

A static sound began to hum in my ears, like one of those old tv sets. Images begin to form, Nee-san and I being held by an unknown figure, Me falling into the freezing water.

"I-I… don't want to talk about it." I started to feel uncomfortable, the buzz in my head increased. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold. Why didn't I want to talk about it? I tell my mother everything about my life, my school, and even my friends!

…

My friends? I can't recall their names. It must be the morning haze.

The static grew louder. The pain began to follow. The pictures became clearer. My breathing got heavier.

"I'm going to go cook some food." My voice had dropped an octave, a far cry from what it was before.

"You're sick." She repeated, "What you're seeing and believing, those things aren't real."

Somethings wrong. Why is she so persistent?

As I headed towards the door, another strange question came to me, something I would never ask normally. I stopped in my tracks.

The noise was becoming unbearable.

My shoulders began to shake, like tremors of an uncontainable earthquake. I put my arms on them, attempting to calm them down, but it only grew worse.

"Hey, mother, can I ask you something?" My voice was solemn. Quiet, any lower and it might as well have been left unsaid.

"Yes?" The voice that responded was now almost masculine, with an electronic distortion alongside it. Sending me near to the edge.

"Y-you w-won't l-leave me, alone right?" my vocal cords stuttered. Tears were flowing down my face now, constantly dripping onto the floor.

Even more silence. The static began to reach my vision. Flecks of black and white threatened to rob me of my sight.

"P-please…. Say something." I fell to my knees. My legs refused to carry me, and my tears refused to cease. I wanted something, anything, to clear my head.

"Look at me. " Any semblance of my mother was now gone in that soft voice.

I shook my head. I desperately wanted to believe, to deny reality, to lie to myself. That everything was going to be okay and back to before, perhaps with the slim chance of even being better, my own ideal life. But it was nothing more than a sham. To look behind me was to deny me that happy world, and to accept the cold hard truth.

"Look. At. Me." The voice became steel. Any harder and it would've pierced skin.

Slowly, but surely, I turned my head to face the voice.

The static stopped. I wish it hadn't.

The being that I had thought was my mother had a cloak of shadow, complete with a hood. In the center all of this was a mask vaguely resembling a human skull, forged with what seemed like a dark iron fashioned with what appeared to be a spyglass on the right eye. They sat on the bed which I had slept, palm under their chin, as if in deep thought.

The mask, combined with a dark attire, reminded me of that night, that night which everything had gone wrong. It was as if I was reliving it, my mother's unfeeling visage looking at me again as she made her judgment.

I covered my face with my palms and wept, my voice somewhere between a strangled scream and soft sob.

This was reality, I appeared to only hallucinate about my mother, one who I wished cared for me, and my perfect life. Even with the facts in front of me, I still didn't want to accept the truth, I desperately wanted everything to not be real.

The stranger approached, their boots not making a sound as they got off the bed and walked, a hand reaching out to me, placing itself on my head.

I flinched, not knowing of their intent. Sensing my hesitation, the hand began to remove itself until I clutched it with both of mine. I held them tightly as I continued my sad song, a death grip on what appeared to be a lifeline, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

For the second time, awoke again in a bed, my unfocused eyes staring into the space above. The blankets that were laid upon me were a soft mottled gray, matching the dull color of the room surrounding me. I sat up and stretched, the blankets falling off me, the beams of light radiating from the curtain, warming my porcelain skin.

Suddenly someone burst in through the door, startling me. The presumably male person was dressed in the same attire as last night, carrying a breakfast tray.

He wordlessly came up to me, placing the breakfast tray across my legs. Revealing an assortment of items. Poached eggs on toasted bread, a bowl of golden broth, sausages, and completed with a glass of white milk.

I slightly opened my mouth, I had many questions to inquire about him.

"Eat first, then we talk." He interrupted me, anticipating my move.

I carefully picked up the silver spoon that was laid next to the bowl of broth and began to eat. Although the food was clearly prepared with much care, it tasted as if it were made with the aptitude of an amateur. The eggs were overcooked, the golden yolks solid, the broth was overly salty, although the vegetables in it looked as if they cut with the precision of a master, the sausages were slightly cold in the middle, most likely were frozen beforehand and had not been allowed to defrost.

Even with all my criticisms, I was ravenous, so I had no complaints.

I ate slowly, struggling to maintain my etiquette throughout, hunger had never been this intense for me before now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my host, he had pulled up a chair beside my bed, observing me, his posture still as a rock. I would've been convinced that he was a statue if I had not felt the unnerving presence of his eyes, scanning me, as if attempting to figure out the cogs in my machine. A chill ran up my spine, I resisted the urge to cover myself up, to conceal myself from his line of vision.

After I had finished my meal, I turned towards the man besides my bed, he remained silent, signaling his permission.

"Why would you save me?" My voice was calm, yet solemn.

"Because you were dying." He answered dryly, his electronic blunt and blatantly obvious answer irritated me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an assassin, someone who gets rid of people for money." He held on to his blank tone, almost as if he were telling someone that he was ordering pizza. "I was looking for someone, not you, but the man who attacked you, he escaped my grasp as I was saving you."

"Oh…" I didn't have anything to respond to that. "Where are we?"

"A secluded island, one of my sanctuaries."

Suddenly, an electronic ringtone was heard, the man across from me took out a phone and checked it.

"Get ready to leave in 30 minutes."

"Why?"

"We are leaving in an hour, I'm taking you home." He stated as he stood up, putting the chair he sat on back into place, swiping the tray up from my body, in one fluid motion.

Home? Back to Japan, back to Chiba, back into my mother's hands.

Alarmed, my eyes grew wide. "Wait!"

He turned around, waiting for me to continue.

"I… don't wish to go home, yet." I clutched my forearm, biting my lip. "Can I… possibly stay here before I make a decision?" The last thing I wished to do right now was to run back home, especially of what had just happened, but what other option did I have?

Silence filled the room as he seemed to consider my request.

"… I understand, then you may stay as long as you like. Would you like me to show you around?"

He was surprisingly unconcerned about my staying here, I decided to take him up on his offer. Nodding as I followed him out the door, walking down a staircase. Looking around, it was a simple and small house, the smell of brewing tea permeated throughout the room. I would've never figured out this was the residence of an assassin if he had not told me, the room looked impeccably neat, books lined the walls in perfect alphabet order, the wooden floors seemed to have been polished clean, not a speck of dust was to be found.

After we saw the interior, he took me outside. I was astonished to see a paradise, soft sand greeted the soles of my feet, waves lapped the shore, palm trees towered above, their wide leaves following the movement of the wind.

"You are free to be able to explore as you wish." He came to a stop, signaling the end of his tour, "I have a job I must get to, please behave yourself while I am gone."

I felt annoyed at his last comment, but when I turned to make a retort, he was gone, not even leaving behind footprints in the sand. Isolating me on the island.

I was sitting down on the beach, dusk was currently upon me, the last bit of light was right over the horizon. I was deep in thought, attempting to figure out my next move. Should I really go home back to mother?

Mother.

A conviction was in her voice the last time I saw her, that same conviction banished me into the dark water. Did she even think twice about her choice? Did she even care? Tears began to accumulate, threatening to spill over.

I hated it, crying, over and over, I felt weak, powerless, worthless. I remember her face, always disappointed, always satisfied with herself whenever she had the reigns. I was treated like nothing more than a pawn in her games, much less a daughter. But even I failed at being that, I never saw her smile pointed towards me, always at Nee-san, her perfection never ceasing to impress mother. I was jealous, I wished I could even be somewhat like her, but it was impossible, mother knew it, which was why she cut my strings when she had the chance.

I began to feel anger rise up in me, overriding my sadness, I wished mother would be at the bottom of the barrel for once, to feel what I was feeling, to feel abandoned, lost, and betrayed.

"Meow?"

I raised my head instantaneously, my mind clearing itself. I came face-to-face with a cat. I recognized it, an Ocelot, a grey spotted creature. I could feel my pupils dilate, what was it doing here? It was common knowledge that Ocelots live in rainforests, but they certainly didn't belong in beaches. As it pawed over to me, I observed its movement, its tail swishing back and forth.

"Nyaaa…" Uncontrollably, I slowly reached over to it, my hand shaking.

"Meyow!" The cat responded, nudging my hand in return.

A soft smile began to tug at the sides of my mouth, I had always wished to see an Ocelot before, a purr rumbled throughout its throat as I petted its soft fur.

"Nyaa-"

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice cut through the air, ruining my alone time with the feline.

I let out a yelp of surprise, recovering quickly and turning around to look at the perpetrator bitterly.

There he was, looking unchanged, his attire blended in with the night sky, leaving behind a faint outline of his figure.

I was embarrassed to have been caught in the act, red hue rose up to my face, hoping it would go unnoticed in the dark.

"I see you've met my pet." He mentioned as the Ocelot bounded up to him, his hand traveling to scratch its chin, extracting more purrs from the cat. "I found him on one of my assignments."

He then walked up to me, the Ocelot in his arms, and sat down. We were quiet for a moment.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I don't know." My head was back to facing downwards, "What other choice do I have then to go home?" I felt miserable.

"Do you really detest your family that much?"

I thought about it, my Father, always distant, he never seemed to be involved with our family, always wrapped up in some kind of business or politics. Nee-san, her constant need to find ways to get under my skin. Mother, her controlling hands locked around my throat, suffocating me, they only tightened, never loosening.

"I suppose I do." I concluded grimly.

Neither of us spoke a word as I watched the last of the sunlight fade over the horizon, enshrouding us in the night. As soon as the last rays of light were overtaken, he broke the silence.

"There is another option if you are interested."

I looked at him inquisitively, my mouth slightly curved downwards. What did he mean? I was sure that I had reviewed every potential path I had before me.

"As it happens, I am in need of an… assistant in my endeavors, and I would like to offer you a position."

I felt my mouth open slightly in shock, unable to respond.

"Of course, it won't be easy, and there is no guarantee that you will ever a good fit for it, but it is something else, at least." He continued. "Now, what do you say?" he held out his hand, like the devil offering an irresistible deal.

An assassin, a killer for hire, a murderer, if someone had asked me to become one the day before, I would've scoffed at them, questioning their morals as well as their sanity.

But now, I only thought of the benefits it would've brought me, a way out of my seemingly inevitable return home, out of the reach of my mother's grasp, and the more I thought about it, the opportunity to one day tear down our families' foundations, and to watch her squirm and wriggle desperately on the ground, just like the snake she was.

I reached out, my hand shaking his.

"Good, we start at dawn tomorrow, we must test out your capabilities." He stood up and began to walk away, with the cat still in his arms.

"I never got your name." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You can just call me… Stalker." He replied, as if it was completely normal to have such a name.

* * *

I was laying down sideways on the hot sand of the island, clutching my chest with both hands as I rapidly breathed in and out, sweat streamed down my brow and onto the sand. I was never the one for athletics, although I had succeeded in technique, my stamina was pitiful.

Sensei stood above me, when I asked for his name earlier, he only told me that it was "Stalker," clearly an alias. Naturally, I refused to call him something so ridiculous, opting for Sensei instead. We had taken multiple tests as soon as I had woken in the morning, with him presenting me various scenarios and me answering them. After that was finished, we attempted to figure the limits to my physical capabilities through running laps.

I didn't last long.

He was humming while writing in his notebook, observing my fallen form.

"You are horrible at lying, you repel anyone you meet, you can't hold a proper conversation without metaphorically spitting in their face, you're very rude, and you have a disturbingly low amount of endurance."

It was a new feeling, to be belittled by those other than mother and Nee-san, hearing it from them, I would always feel degraded, but from him, I only felt anger and irritation. I slowly picked myself up from the ground, my legs quivering.

"I'll fix it." I spat, still out of breath.

"Oh, you will. In fact, I have the perfect exercise to fix your stamina and your level of respect towards others." He said, his index finger pointing towards the blue sky.

"You are going to one-hundred dogeza bows, or until I'm satisfied with your performance."

My face paled, was this seriously training for an assassin?

* * *

*Whack*

I groaned as I dropped my dagger, my hand throbbing, a shade of red tinting it. Sensei was wielding a wooden stick, twirling it around, as easily as a majorette in a parade. He was seemingly carefree considering that I was wielding a sharp weapon.

"You're holding back, come at me like you mean it." I could tell he was starting to become annoyed at my meager performance. "You swing like a caveman that just left his cave, you need to be smarter, use your head along with your limbs, let them work as one."

I grit my teeth, picking up the blade with my other hand, since my main hand was beginning to bruise. I examined him, observing an opening in his stance, and lunging with perfect precision.

*Thwack*

The side of my face of my face exploded in pain, and I was on the ground once more, grasping at my cheek, groaning in pain.

Through the searing red, I saw that Sensei had hidden a second stick under his sleeve adjacent to the original arm.

"You followed through with my lecture, but you were completely unguarded on the other side, you must expect every possibility, again."

I picked up my weapon once more, making my adjustments, and attacked.

*Crack.*

* * *

I was concealing myself in the dark alley of Tokyo, away from the blisteringly bright lights of the red-light district. I wore a black cloak, matching that of Sensei's, except it hung more loosely on my skinny frame. My hood was draped over my face, covering it from the prying eyes of others. I was sixteen years old now, years had gone past in a blur, I became so immersed in my lessons that I hardly even noticed time passed by, but tonight was possibly one of the most important.

"He's approaching, you know what to do." a voice buzzed from an earpiece I was wearing, reminding me of the grim task ahead. Sensei sent me for this task alone, opting only to support me from the sidelines.

I could feel my throat go dry, the thin outfit I wore did little to defend from the light snowfall, making me shiver from the cold. I could picture my target now, in his suit and tie, likely drunk after drinking off a long day, swaying as he traveled down the street in his stupor, slowly waddling towards my location. He was a disgusting man, preferring younger, underage girls for his ventures. Unfortunately for him, he had been caught in the crosshairs of someone very wealthy, enough to afford our services. There were not any specific detailed why this man had been singled out to be killed, but It had been decided that this was the perfect time to test the fruits of my training.

His tie came into view, I recognized the striped pattern from briefing. I only had one chance to succeed. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward.

"Excuse me?"

Surprised, he stopped, and turned his red face to the direction of the alley. I pulled on my hood, allowing light to be cast on my face, revealing my facial features, I could see his pupils dilate as he laid his eyes on me gaining a hungry look in them.

"I need help, I'm lost." I took on the voice of a scared child, slightly trembling, just his type. As I said this, I slightly shifted my cloak, pulling it down, exposing my collarbone. I felt horribly uncomfortable, donning a mask like my mother and sister had frequently before, enough to the point of making me gag, my acting was still horrible, but It was estimated that it would not be noticed to due to our target's reduced judgment.

"O-okay…" replying as he approached, away from the safety from the light, and straight into the dark.

Got him.

Gripping my dagger, I lunged forward rapidly, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a headlock, covering his mouth, preventing his sounds from reaching any other living being. I brought my weapon to his neck, ramming it in, and dragging it along his windpipe, feeling the sharp blade run through his esophagus.

He went limp, a gaping gash from his neck was leaking red fluid, coating my hands.

The voice returned once more. "Good work, hide the body, I've hired a cleaner to take care of the rest."

I let go of the body, it fell to the snow in an awkward heap. People continued to walk past the alley without a care in the world, not noticing the man who had just had his throat cut inside.

It was much easier then I had originally thought.

Staring at the body, I expected fear, anxiety, regret, something at least to come over me. I've read many books where the protagonist has their first kill and becomes a regretful, sleepless sap. But I only felt nothing, I took his life as easily a gardener would prune plants, making all this feel very anticlimactic. Heading deeper into the alley, I retrieved my body bag, and begin to fill it. I noticed the cut was ragged at the edges, a reminder of my inexperience, filling me with a twinge of dissatisfaction.

Lifting the bag, I tossed it into the nearby dumpster, closing the lid, knowing that leaving it there meant that it would never again be acknowledged by another. I wonder, despite his disturbing habits, did he have a family? A loving wife, never knowing of his exploits, who waited for him to come back home every night, only to never see him again, or possibly children who would never comprehend the reasons for his disappearance?

I don't know, I doubt I ever will.

* * *

Cutting off the engine of the boat, I stepped out onto a familiar sandy beach. I had just recently returned from my last mission, some fool had gotten deep in debt and attempted to run away, hiding their tracks, which was why we were contacted, reaching back into the small compartment in boat, I pulled out a small bag, and began to head towards the house.

As I approached the house, I noticed bright lights radiating from the windows of the first floor, making me wary, Sensei never turned the lights on when he was in the building alone. Either someone was in the house with permission, or without.

Neither were attractive scenarios.

I've never seen any of Sensei's associates before, although I was curious, but I was not about to abandon caution. Avoiding the front door, I climbed up the side of the house to enter through the window of the room I resided. Opening the glass, I was greeted by a rather plain room, save for one item that sat on my desk, a recognizable panda plushie. I had come across it on one of my tasks, and I almost risked blowing my cover at the time in order to obtain it, but the comfort it had brought to me was worth it. Exiting the room, I began to walk down the stairs, silently and slowly. As I made my descent, the strong smell of tobacco assailed my nose, the unfamiliar stench almost made me gag. I heard two voices conversing, one I knew, the gravely voice of my teacher, the other was unknown, a female's voice, a rather loud one at that.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, they were in the living room, sitting on recliners opposite of each other. On one of these was a middle-aged woman, with black hair and pretty features, she wore a clean white lab coat, underneath was a black vest and a tie. She was smoking a cigarette, explaining the smells I had noticed earlier, atop her lap was a recognizable Ocelot, making me bite the inside of my cheek to quell my rising jealousy.

Noticing me, Sensei beckoned me over from his seat.

"Yukino, I would like for you to meet Hiratsuka Shizuka, our operator, she monitors, guides, and keeps us alive. We would never have gotten this far without her help and dedication."

"Its nice to meet-." She stopped mid-sentence, as she turned around to look at me she was taken aback, a look of semi-recognition came over her for a few moments. A long, awkward pause filled the air, leaving me in confusion.

"You're… young." She looked astonished, turning to the other person in the room, "I thought you weren't taking any apprentices, especially ones that aren't even of age." She said accusingly.

"There were some certain… circumstances involving her apprenticeship." He leaned in lowering his voice, to the point of almost whispering, I could only pick up a few words, "Her mother… the Plague… took her in."

Suddenly, he shot back up, his mask turning towards my direction "Ah, almost forgot, Yukino, have you completed your task?"

In reply, I raised up the small bag I had brought with me from the boat, hints of red began to slowly seep through the bottom. Our guest looked as if she were about to hurl.

"Leave that on my desk, and could you possibly prepare some tea for us afterward?" He said nonchalantly. "And I have need for you to complete another task for me, in the basement."

After I had prepared the tea, and Hiratsuka-san complementing me frivolously on the taste, I began to head down into the basement, knowing what he had sent me to do. I could hear whimpers of multiple subjects that were trapped below.

Checking the nearby computer for a reminder of my mission, I headed into the cell, bringing a set of tools with me.

* * *

It was harder than expected, the subject was surprisingly tenacious, but she gave up the information in the end, they always do. I walked past lobby and back upstairs, the lights were off signaling the departure of our guest. Opening the door to my room, I flicked the light switch on, light instantly flooded the interior, revealing a sizeable mound on my bed.

A guttural howl was quickly heard afterward, followed by a pillow soaring towards my head. Catching it with one hand, I examined the intruder, who was none other than the recently met Hiratsuka Shizuka. She hadn't bothered to remove any of her clothes before crashing into my bed, possibly too tired to bother or care. Still in her resting position, she looked at me angrily, her eyes almost having a red tinge to them.

"Why are you in here?" Her voice was incredibly hoarse, as if she had been screaming for the past hour.

"I apologize, but you're trespassing in my room." I was attempting to keep calm, placing both my index and middle fingers on my forehead and sighing, but her cranky attitude was beginning to annoy me.

She sat up slowly while groaning and stretching, "Sorry about that, he told me to crash in here, you don't mind, do you?" She apologetically stated, removing the tone she had with me before.

"I suppose you may stay."

"Thanks." She said while a smile came across her face and went back to laying on the bed.

Taking off my cloak, I began to fold it, sitting it on my desk. I laid the pillow that was thrown at me earlier on the floor and laid there. My body began to protest the discomfort it brought, but I knew I had to get used to it sooner or later.

"Eh? Why are you on the floor? You could just get up here and share the bed with me you know." A voice behind me questioned.

I turned my head, looking up at her for a few seconds, before stubbornly going back to the same position as before.

"Oh? Are you too prideful to admit that you want to sleep on the bed?" I could hear her sneering grin.

What a pointless and nonsensical attempt to bait me, but I didn't want her to continue her jeers, so I swallowed my pride and got on the mattress with my back still facing her.

"Wow… You have soft hair…." It wasn't even a minute before I felt her hands stroke my locks slowly, rubbing them continuously. I froze, my first instinct was to slap her hands away, but something stopped me, I was not completely sure what exactly.

"Do you have any family?" She softly said.

I tensed, "No."

"Are you sure you don't have any… siblings?"

"I don't." Why was she so inquisitive about my personal life?

"You look familiar to someone I know, one of my students."

"I'm sure it is nothing but coincidence." I changed the subject, attempting to draw the attention away from me. "Are you a teacher?"

She chuckled, "Yeah. Besides working with you guys, I teach at a school, Sobu High, there's lots of… interesting students I have to watch over, especially a really bothersome one."

Sobu High, that was the one Nee-san was attending, likely one I would've attended myself, if I had not been swept off course by that of my mother's decision.

A bitter taste began to envelop the inside of my mouth, if it wasn't for that, I would've been in my third year at Sobu High currently, preparing for university, I still doubt I would've had any friends, or romantic interests at that point in my life, as I never was the social type and Sensei covered all the basics and more for my education. But, I still felt like something was missing, human interaction, it was ironic, that someone like me would have want for something like that, but Hiratsuka Shizuka was the first person besides Sensei that I have conversed with honestly in a very long time. I have talked with others on various missions, but that was always behind a facade, never as my actual self.

As my recently acquired roommate fell asleep, I stayed awake, thinking of all the fitting ways I could stick a dagger into my mother's spine.

* * *

Tbh I was kind of nervous posting this one, since this one is the first time I posted a chapter without a beta, I hope you like it. As usual read and review! I'll try to respond to every comment this time. And if you have any questions please PM me!

And to the guest commenter Huntsman I very loosely, kind of got an idea from Arrow, I'm currently watching it right now.

I kinda rushed Yukino's training a bit I think, but I really wanted to move forward and get into the meat of the plot.

Thank you reading! ;3

Edited: Just added some line breaks, forgot to put them in before I published.


	3. Interlude

First off, apologies for the long wait and the short update, the next chapter is in the works, please read the AN for more details.

* * *

Interlude

Hikigaya Hachiman was 12 years old, 12 years too young to witness the death of his parents and their burial all in the same week.

But there he was, unmoving and stoic, as his younger sister, wept on his shoulder, as the earth covered their graves.

No one would believe him, how could they? The description of a man with the visage of a human skull and a black cloak was unbelievable, almost straight out of a fairy tale.

The police had assumed his testimony to that of a terrified child, but he knew what he saw.

* * *

Before the incident, he and his parents were simply shopping for a gift for his sister, that was until they saw a man in a suit screaming for help and running into an alley.

Strangely enough, there was no threat to be seen.

Everyone in the crowd simply turned their heads the other way, ignoring the rambling madman, all except one.

He wasn't sure why did it, his feet carried him faster then he could process, hearing the yelling of his parents behind him, arrived at the entrance of the alley.

Instantly, he regretted his decision. It was too late for the unknown man, as he was laying in his own pool of blood. But standing above him was a figure wrapped in a

black cloak, and covering his face was a mask in the shape of a skull.

His heart stopped, and for the first time, Hikigaya Hachiman felt real fear, not the fear of standing up in front of his classes, or the fear of being rejected by a girl he liked.

This was pure and unadulterated, so much that his legs refused to move no matter how much he commanded them. The masked man began to approach, his bloodied knife glistening in the dark.

Suddenly, his name was heard and his parents came into sight, their eyes widening as they also laid eyes on the killer.

They didn't even make a sound as the knife whistled through the air, and towards their necks.

* * *

He never knew why he was spared after the deed was done, the assassin had left him there, apparently unconcerned of the evidence the kid before him could provide, or he knew that no one would ever believe the words of a child.

The mourners soon dispersed after the burial some of them took his sister away in order to comfort her. Only Hikigaya Hachiman remained, he had no more tears left to cry, he only thought of what he should do now. He and his sister had no relatives to speak of, it was decided that they would be given to foster homes, as they were unable to care for themselves.

He didn't want to go there, the foster home life would crush his sister's spirit. But he had no alternatives to speak of.

That's when the limo came into view. It was impeccably clean, the whole structure in black, and the hood crowned with the ornate figure of an angel.

Coming to a halt, the driver came out and walked to the passenger's side, his hand opening the door.

The dark clouds instantly parted, as if God himself commanded them to move aside to allow the sun to shine on the woman that stepped out.

The woman was in a colorful flower patterned yukata, complementing her pale skin and her silky black hair, of which was tied in a bun. Her features could only be described as angelic, all except for her eyes and smile. Her lips were tilted upwards, just enough so that it would pass for a soft smile, but knew better than that. And her eyes were relentlessly cold, so much so that she didn't even attempt to hide it. But, even so, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

She walked up to him, her posture unwavering.

"My condolences Hikigaya Hachiman, I know it's been a rough week for someone as young as yourself." Her voice was soft and soothing, calming his nerves. "But I have something that I would like to discuss, something that concerns both you and your sister's futures."

Seeing as she had captured his undivided attention, she continued on.

"Please join me in my vehicle, we have much to talk about."

Slowly, he nodded, his curiousity overwhelming, and followed her.

Little did he know, that entering that Limo would change his life forever.

* * *

I apologize again for the short update, I was working on the next chapter before this, but I had to keep rewriting over and over again, just attempting to add in Yuighama and 8man while keeping the story interesting is tough, which I decided to write this in order to help me stabilize. Gonna get back on it.

Thank you to all you readers, I have alot of positive comments and it really motivates me. I am going through the transition of becoming a freshman in College, so it's really eating up my writing time. But I'll keep at it for now.

Please review and Pm me for any questions, suggestions, and whatnot.

See you later!


End file.
